


The conquest of Mars [EN]

by Loulou_from_TRAPPIST



Category: Terragenesis - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22333495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loulou_from_TRAPPIST/pseuds/Loulou_from_TRAPPIST
Kudos: 1





	The conquest of Mars [EN]

[AIHT start, Artificial Intelligence for History Teaching]  
Let us go back today to the events that have occurred among our fellow citizens during the last centuries.

Since the 21st century, Earth agencies have been fighting for the colonization of the internal planets of our solar system. Today the Horizon corporation has managed to monopolize Mercury and Ceres to exploit the resources and build the pre-post, the Daughters of Gaia are mainly installed on Venus for the sake of ideology, they want to give him back his statue of twin sister of the Earth, and finally the Sons of Hephaestus left to settle in the external solar system around the Giant’s Moons.

As for the UNSA, it could not ironically present for the moment elements granting it the possibility of settling on a planet, the Human argument not being seriously taken into account, the agency is weakly represented among the three others because it is extremely dependent on the terrestrial government where the other factions are independent because they establish an interplanetary government where each world has as much importance as the others, including the Earth.

Therefore the attribution of Mars represents a problem because each faction implements their influence and their arguments for its monopolization. Even if it was the UNSA who first sent orbiters and landers through the past United States of America, that does not allow it to name the planet as her property.

However, a drastic change appeared around the 2030s with the certainty of the habitability of the planets of the TRAPPIST-1 system, particularly TRAPPIST-1e, renamed Huanca.  
A great upheaval in the internal governmental organization of each faction took place because of the different opinions of the continuations of this news. A journey of 39 light years breaks a lot of constraints and many disagreements. Optimists mainly evoke the expansion of the human race towards other systems, granting it the rank of interstellar civilization with promising advances and the outpost of a wider expansion towards other planets of our galactic sector. Pessimists see it as a potential danger, the possibility that the worlds of TRAPPIST-1 are more hostile than ours in various ways, after all, the star is a cold dwarf that emits a lot of radiation, moreover planets all undergo a gravitational locking which has harmful impacts on these unknown worlds.

The debate continued until the beginning of 2036 with the closure of the latter, and the conclusion: humanity will leave for the extrasolar system. Trans-governmental agreements were signed, implying the collaboration of the four factions, starting from this postulate of the arrangements were taken.

A multigenerational ship is the transport device chosen for the launch, safer than cryothermic capsules, it was financed and assembled in Marsian orbit from the resources of the Horizon corporation, the decision is therefore to establish a colony on Mars which will allow the colonists to leave directly for the system, the decision finally applied was to grant to UNSA the foundation of the colony.  
Its government and its values advocating demographic expansion, made it possible to weigh during the final decision, the new colony managed in less than a century to reach the peak of population and infrastructure desired by the agency, namely a permanent human population of 500 million, thanks to the continued support of other nations.

The spacecraft set off for another century of travel with a total of 40,000 volunteer settlers on board from the four factions.  
In addition to an interstellar journey paving the way for a new history for humanity, it is also an intercultural exchange. Indeed, the establishment of the Marsian colony of the UNSA was also a cross-faction collaboration, this sheltering colonists other than the agency. This initiative allowed the interaction of different cultures with each other with a better understanding of different ideals. These exchanges were especially rumored by the Sons and the Daugthers who found it very difficult to exchange in calm and respect. (Sarcastic note)

Following these major events, qualified as essential in Human history, the treaty of Mars of 2041 was signed and accepted without fault by all the factions collaborating now together, it grants the implantation of each faction on a planet in total independence with a faction already present, the establishment and the activities carried out by said factions (mainly concerning terraforming) wishing to join an already present one can only carry them out if the colony already on site authorizes it. A golden age was established between the factions for decades.  
The only enduring conflict concerns Sons and Daughters for their ideological principles, although some cases of planetary changes have already been observed within the solar system and hopefully in future Human colonies. Today the hope of the human being is at its peak, unfortunately it is not shared by all, factional anti-colonization terrorists continue to sow trouble, especially on the emerging colonies, even if their activity decreases since lately.

At this dawn of this fourth decade of the 24th century, the new trans-governmental Human alliance, formed by the four big factions, the Sons of Hephaestus, UNSA, Daughters of Gaia and Horizon corporation, has spread to the last dwarf planets in the solar system and embarked on the journey to promising new worlds, received a signal from the TRAPPIST-1 system, 39 light years away from Earth. The colonization of Huanca is a success, the colonists try to colonize the other planets of the system, encrypted transmissions also speak of mysterious local artifacts. Probably a new effort for the alliance, new federation of Human systems.

End of the lesson, thank you for your attention.


End file.
